Nueva vida
by xoxoxo.m.o.u.s.z.xoxoxo
Summary: espero les guste
1. Chapter 1

Hola compañeros, pues resulta que ya tenia un buen de no subir ningun tipo de fics, pues ayer en la noche empeze a imaginar uno y me esta gustando como queda, es un kendall (btr) y tu espero y les guste igual que ami :D

Personajes:

**Tu [tn]** : eres [fisicamente como quieras], eres una chica buena amiga, lider, simpática, estas en una relación con Daniel, pero mas adelante el te engaña con tu "amiga" Arcelia, después de la traición tu decides irte a los Ángeles, donde te conviertes en la guitarrista de BTR y conoces el amor.

**Lenni**: es tu mejor amiga, como tu hermana ella no sabia lo de Daniel y Arcelia, y te apoyara en tu plan de irte a L.A y se va contigo, ella no conoce a BTR pero igual se va contigo, tambien conoce el amor.

**Diana: **es tu segunda mejor amiga, pero ella sabia del engaño de tu novio y tu amiga y aun asi te lo esconde, ella odia la idea de que te vayas y te deja de hablar.

**Daniel: **es tu gran amor, o eso creias, son novios desde la secundaria y te engaña con tu amiga Arcelia, cuando descubre que te vas a L.A el hara todo para que no te vayas, y mas adelante te querra separar de tu amor.

**Arcelia: **se decia tu amiga y te baja a tu novio XD, ella mas adelante ira a los angeles para tratar de arruinar tu nueva vida.

**Kendall: **ya saben como es, se enamoraran desde el primer momento.

**James: **igual, ya saben como es, en un principio no se llevaran muy bien pero al fina se haran grandes amigos:

**Carlos: **el se convertirá en un hermano para ti, ya que te cuidara mucho.

**Logan: **primero, se enamorara de ti, pero después se dara cuenta que tu quieres a kendall y el a ti, se hara tu mejor amigo, al final se enamorara de lenni.

Bueno este es solo el principio en un rato subire el primer capitulo espero le guste y si hay mas personajes mas adelante los ire agregando C:

Besitos

Xoxoxoxoxo mousz


	2. Chapter 2

"**Nueva vida"**

**Cap 1: un corazón roto**

**Pov normal:**

**Chicago**:

Era tu primer dia de clases y te levantaste muy temprano lista para ir al colegio y contarle a tus amigas como estuvieron tus vacaciones de verano.

Te bañaste y te pusiste tu uniforme [ya que tu colegio era privado],bajaste a desayunar y te lleva tu mama al colegio.

_TM: que tengas un buen inicio de clases amor._

_TN: gracias ma, adiós_

Caminaste por unos metros hasta que escuchaste que gritaron tu nombre, era…

_****: [TN]__

_TN: oh lenni me asustaste! Hola! [abrazandola], te extrañe mucho C:_

_Lenni: amiga! Yo también te extrañe tanto! _

Lenni y tu caminaron hasta el salon de clases y se encontraron con diana y comenzaron a platicar de sus vacaciones….

**En el patio central…**

_****: mira daniel ya no quiero que ocultemos lo que sentimos_

_Daniel: mira Arcelia no podemos contar nada por que:_

_tengo novia es [tn]_

_yo no quiero una relacion seria contigo y lo sabes…._

_Arcelia: pero dani, tu me dijiste que la dejarias por mi =(_

_Daniel: pero no hemos terminado, por que ella es se fue de vacaciones y todo eso, pero cuando la vea, te juro que termino con ella…_

_Arcelia: asshh esta bien [lo besa], ya vámonos._

En salon estabas platicando cuando llego tu novio de mas de 3 años dani y te tapa los ojos…

_Dani: quien soy?_

_Tn: mmm…. Pues quien mas, si es el chavo mas lindo de todo el colegio… C:_

_Arcelia:[viendo llena de celos]_

_Dani: si soy yo [te besa], te extrañe tanto_

_TN: yo igual amor, no tienes idea, dani [viendo con cara de extraño] tienes labial rosa en tu camiseta, que raro yo no uso rosa…_

_Dani:[asustado] este….fue mi mama, si mi mama me mancho en la mañana…[viendo a arcelia con cara de enojo]_

_TN:mmm ya veo, no te asustes! _

Las clases siguieron normales, hasta la hora del almuerzo…

Cafeteria:

_Lenni: oye [TN], no notaste asustado a dani, cuando le preguntaste lo del labial._

_TN: si, pero ya me dijo que fue su mama, por que lo preguntas?_

_Lenni: por que, osea ya viste como lo vio arce, y cuando dani te beso ella los vio con cara de…nose, celos?_

_TN: celos? De arce? Que te pasa lenni? _

_Lenni: es que [TN], ellos pasan mucho tiempo juntos no cress…_

_Diana: y eso que lenni, ellos se hicieron muy buenos amigos, aparte, son vecinos y arce quiere con el hermano de dani, omar :S (rayos son tan obvios)_

_TN: si lenni, lo que dijo diana, dani jamas me engañaria, el me quiere =)_

_Lenni: pues ya que :/_

**En L.A**

**Palm Woods**

Habia un grupo de amigos que estaban en el lobby del hotel, 2 de ellos trataban de consolar a un chico rubio, que esta deprimido por que su ahora ex novia de habia ido…

_Logan: vamos kendall animate, jo volvera…_

_Kendall: si pero, ¡en 3 años!_

_Carlos: si, pero mira el lado bueno…eres soltero!_

_Kendall: pero yo quiero a jo, aparte todas las chicas de aquí son falsa, engreídas y locas, ninguna como jo :( _

En eso llega un cuarto chico corriendo, con una revista de famosos y se sienta con ellos…

_James: chicos! _

_Los3: que te pasa james?_

_Logan: ya no hay gel para cabello? Jajaja_

_James: ¬¬ con eso no se juega logan _

_Carlos: bueno ya, que pasa?_

_James: kendall, amigo tienes que leer eso_

James le da la revista a kendall solo para que leyera que su ex novia jo estaba besando a otro chico y anunciando su nueva relación

_James: kendall lo siento viejo_

_Kendall: [con ojos llorosos] no importa james, ya no importa_

_Logan: kendall estas bien?_

_Kendall: si, estoy bien, mejor me voy…_

**Chicago:**

**Patio central: **

_Dani: arce estas bien?_

_Arcelia: no! _

_Dani: que pasa?_

_Arcelia: pues tu me dijiste que cuando vieras a la perdedora de [TN], terminarias con ella… y lo hiciste? NO!_

_Dani: arce, entiende, es el primer dia, no iba a dejarla el primer dia :(_

_Arcelia: y cuando lo piensas hacerlo?, gallina_

_Dani: cuando sea necesario, ahora me das un beso?_

_Arcelia: ashh yaa que ¬¬_

arcelia y dani comenzaron a besarse cuando alguien los descubrio y ese alguien era…

bueno hasta aquí llego el primer cap XD

en un rato subo el otro… lo prometo XD

bueno R&R please

bye

mousz 


	3. Chapter 3

"**Nueva vida"**

Hey hola! :B perdon por no subir el cap ayer, es que tuve un pequeño problemita, pero ya esta todo bien XD.

Bueno aquí esta el prox. Cap, espero les siga gustando :D

**Cap 3: descubiertos?**

Arcelia y dani comenzaron a besarse cuando alguien los descubrio ese alguien era….

*****: _hey ustedes dos!_

_Arcelia:[muy asustada]: diana! Me asustase! ¬¬ pense que eras lenni o [TN]_

_Diana: pues asi estara su conciencia!_

_Dani: que quieres diana?_

_Diana: pues hablar con ustedes ¬¬_

_Los 2: de que cosa?_

_Diana: de que o tu dani terminas con [TN] o yo le contare todo _

_Dani: que! Tu no contaras nada ¬¬_

_Diana: pues ya no puede ocultarlo mas [TN] es de mis mejores amigas y a las amigas no se le guardan secretos :S_

_Arcelia: mira dianita tu eras mi amiga primero, asi que me debes ser mas leal a mi no a la tonta de [TN], ok?_

_Diana: ya lo se arcelia pero [TN], es damasiado buena conmigo y no quiero fallarme mas, aparte, lenni ya esta empezando a creer que entre ustedes dos hay algo mas :S_

_Dani: en serio? Lenni ya duda? _

_Diana: si y si no le dices a [TN] hoy, yo le dire!_

Diana se va y deja a arcelia y daniel solos…

_Dani:[preocupado] arce, que haremos?_

_Arce: que haremos? Nada!_

_Dani: que? Como que nada, si lenni o [TN] se enteran…_

_Arce: [enojada] si se enteran… no sera mejor para ti y para mi?_

_Dani: eso creo, pero [TN], no se merece que yo le haga esto…_

_Arcelia: que? Todavía la quieres?. Te arrepientes de mi?_

_Dani: no, no me arrepiento de nada y si la quiero mucho, es una linda chica pero no la amo _

_Arcelia: pues ya decidete! ¬¬_

**Pasillo del colegio**

_Lenni: oye sabes donde esta dianita?_

_TN: no, no la vi por que?_

_Lenni, olvidalo, es que la veo muy rara y cuando comente lo de arce y dani ella, se puso "nerviosa"_

_TN: como que nerviosa? Y vas a seguir con lo de mi dani?_

_Lenni: nerviosa como si supiera algo y si voy a seguir con lo mismo por que se que hay algo… ¬¬_

_TN: lenni ya te dije que son amigos, aparte es mi novio yo deberia preocuparme lo cual no hare, te urge un novio amiga jajaja_

_Lenni: calla!_

_Dani: hola preciosa :B_

_TN: hola dani [beso]_

_Dani: hola lenni_

_Lenni: hola, infiel ¬¬_

_Dani: mmm… hola, oye amor salimos en la tarde?_

_TN: claro nos vemos a las 6? _

_Dani: si C:_

Las clases terminaron y tu y lenni se fueron casa para ver peliculas, escuchar musicas y cosas asi

**Mientras en Palm Woods **

Kendall estaba en el sillo, viendo fotos de el y jo cuando eran "una pareja feliz"

_Logan: emm… kendall_

_Kendall: dejame solo logie :c_

_Carlos: kendall, enserio estas bien?_

_James: si nunca te habiamos visto asi, tan deprimido._

_Kendall: si, por que nunca habia amado a alguien asi_

_Logan: kendall, lo sentimos, pero hey la vida sigue._

_Kendall: la vida sigue? No, nunca me volvere a enamorar, nunca!_

_Carlos: kendall, mira por que una chica te engañara, no significa que otra te engañe…_

_Kendall: por eso no me pienso enamorar de alguien! Jamas! Solo jugaran conmigo._

**Chicago**

_Lenni: bueno amiga, me tengo que ir._

_TN: ya! Pues que hora es?_

_Lenni: mmm… 5:40 no te ibas a ver con dani a las 6?_

_TN: cierto! A me tengo que arreglar!_

_Lenni: para que si igual te ves mas fea :P_

_TN: jajajaja ¬¬_

Lenni se fue y tu subiste para ponerte "bella"

**En el parque**

Dani iba caminando con un ramo grande de tus flores favoritas [las que mas les gusten], hasta que…

_Arcelia: hey tu jose daniel!_

_Dani: mande arcelia?_

_Arcelia: que lindo me trajiste flores!, espera hoy no nos ibamos a ver o si?_

_Dani: no son para [TN]_

_Arcelia: la vas a cortar verdad!_

_Dani: no se talvez…_

_Arcelia: como que talvez! La vas a cortar ahora!_

En eso lenni uba pasando por ahí y los vio asi que se escondio en un arbusto [nota: lenni siempre hace eso! XD]

_Arcelia: pero dani, tu dijiste que la dejarias por mi_

_Dani:si lo dije pero, no puedo, no ahora_

_Arcelia: prometeme que lo haras pronto!_

_Dani: si lo prometo, puedo irme?_

_Arcelia: no quedate un rato con migo si?_

_Lenni: [pensamiento] si lo sabia tengo que decir a [TN], y ahora!_

Lenni corrio lo mas rapido que pudo hasta llegar a casa de [TN] [nota:no esta muy lejos de tu casa]

_Lenni: [TN], ábreme!_

_TN: que pasa?_

_Lenni: tienes que venir rapido! , el parque!_

_TN: lenni calma que pasa!_

_Lenni: solo ven conmigo_

Ambas salieron corriendo al parque…

**Parque:**

_Arcelia: gracias por quedarte con migo dani C:_

_Dani: si de nada pero solo un moento , pues tengo que ver a [TN]_

_Arcelia: si si lo que digas ¬¬_

Arcelia comenzo a besar a dani hasta que….

**Mientra lenni y [TN]**

_Lenni: vamos [TN] apurate_

_TN: traquila ya mero llegamos_

_Lenni: por eso apurate!_

Ambas llegaron al parque y…

_Lenni: mira [TN]_

Tu volteaste a ver y….

Bueno cap. Terminado

Ahora si en un ratito subo el prox. :D

Lo prometo

Espero R&R ok?

Bye

mousz


	4. Chapter 4

"**Nueva vida"**

Aquí esta lo que prometi, siento no poner mucho a BTR, pero en prox. Capitulos los incluire mas :D

Bueno aquí esta el nuevo cap disfrutenlo C:

**Cap 4: tengo que irme!**

Lenni y tu llegaron al parque…

_Lenni: [TN] mira._

En eso volteaste y…

_TN: que! Dani y arce se estan… besando?_

_Lenni: te lo dije! _

Tu comenzaste a llorar y lenni te abrazo

_Lenni: amiga, lo siento vamos a tu casa _

_TN: no!, tengo que…_

Te soltaste de lenni y fuiste hasta arce y dani…

_TN: hola amor!_

_Dani: a hola… [Reacciona y suelta a arcelia], [TN], no es lo que parece_

_Arcelia: de hecho si es lo que parece [comienza a reir]_

_Dani: calla arcelia, [TN] bebe, yo te amo y lo sabes_

_TN: si encerio? Tanto que me engañas con mi amiga, correcion mi ex amiga_

_Arcelia: uyuy ex amiga me haces sufrir tanto [sarcasmo]_

_Lenni: tu callate, baja novios!_

_Arcelia: tu ni te metas tarada!_

En eso lenni empuja a arcelia y le comienza a pegar

_Dani: [TN] enserio perdoname, arce no es nada para mi, lo juro_

_TN: sabes que? Vete al diablo jose daniel! Te odio TERMINAMOS!_

_Dani: que tu no puedes terminar conmigo! Llevamos 3 años!_

_TN: pues como ves ya terminamos , vámonos lenni_

Lenni y tu se van del parque ella se queda a dormir en tu casa para levantarte el animo

**Al dia siguiente en la escuela.**

_lenni: amiga siento mucho que te enteraras de eso._

_TN: tranquila lenni, ya estare mejor… y lennii_

_Lenni: mande?_

_TN: siento mucho no haberte creido y decirte que estabas loca…_

_Lenni: tranqui wee C:_

En eso llega diana…

_Diana: que pasa amigas?_

_Lenni: nada que dani engaño a [TN] con arce y pues ya los cachamos _

_Diana: oh [TN] lo siento tanton [comienza a llorar como loca]_

_TN: diana que tienes?_

_Diana: amigas tengo que contarles algo…_

Diana comienza a contarles todo….

**Patio central.**

_Dani: y eso paso bro…_

_Joel: entonces [TN] esta libre!_

_Dani: que!, pense que eras mi amigo?_

_Joel: si pero tu la perdiste y a decrie verdad ella es 1000 veces mas linda que arcelia…_

_Dani: si, eche a perder 3 años por alguien que ni vale la pena!_

_Arcelia: hola mi amor [besandolo]_

_Joel: sabes que bro?yo mejor me voy, aquí hay brujas! ¬¬_

_Arcelia hay que tarado, bueno listo para gritar nuestro amor?_

_Dani: no ni ahora ni nunca, yo me voy_

_Arcelia: dani?, bebe!_

**Mientras tu y tus amigas…**

_Lenni: como pudiste mentirnos diana!_

_Diana: yase lo siento [TN] perdoname!_

_TN: lenni calmate, y diana no te preocupes ok? Todo estara bien entiendo que arce te amenazo y todo eso, tranquila_

_Diana: gracias amiga y en verdad lo siento :c_

_Lenni: pues ya que…_

El dia termino y tu, lenni, diana y Joel fueron al centro comercial a pasear…

_Joel: gracias por aceptar venir conmigo_

_Las3: de nada C:_

_Lenni: y gracias por pagar todo Joel XD_

_Joel: ya que ¬¬_

_Diana: [TN] ya estas mejor?_

_TN: si diana ya estoy mejor…_

En eso entraron a una tienda de discos y empezaron a ver hasta que tu visto un disco que te llamo la atención…

_Lenni: que compraras [TN]_

_TN: el nuevo disco de BTR, claro_

_Diana: BTR, quienes son ellos?_

_Joel: una tonta banda con 4 chicos tontos claro… ¬¬_

_Tu y lenni: no son tontos… son lindos :3_

_Diana: o mira si son lindos jajaja_

_Joel: [celos] ¬¬_

En eso ibas a pagar y viste un cartel…

"se solicita guitarrista, llama a este numero"

_TN: mira lenni, mira el cartel…_

_Lenni: lo veo, oye debrias hablar, sacas que puede ser para alguna banda famosa!_

_Diana: si llama…_

_Joel: si [TN], llamalos, tu tocas impresionatemente la guitarra! :$_

_TN: gracias :$_

_Diana y lenni uiiiiiii xD_

_TN: ok, me llevo el numero y llamare mas tarde…_

**En tu casa:**

_TN: ok, llamare a ese numero…_

Marcaste y sono solo 2 veces…

_*****: hola_

_TN. Si hola soy [TNC] y queria informes por lo del guitarrista_

_*****: oh, hola, soy __Kelly Wainwright__, asistente de __Gustavo Rocque__ y si buscamos un(a) guitarrista, de donde eres?_

_TN: soy de _ _Illinois__ en Chicago…_

_Kelly: genial, ahora estoy en __Illinois__, puedo verte mañana, ya sabes para una audición y todo eso, te parece a las 4?_

_TN: si, claro! _

_Kelly: te vere mañana a las 4 lleva tu guitarra_

_TN: claro gracias bye_

Colgaste y llamaste a lenni lo mas rapido

_Lenni: hola_

_TN: lenni consegui una audición mañana a las 4!_

_Lenni: [grito] amiga! Felicidades!_

_TN: gracias! Vienes conmigo?_

_Lenni: claro!_

_TN: gracias!, bueno mañana nos vemos! C:_

_Lenni: si_

**Al dia siguiente..**

**Audición:**

Lenni y tu llegaron al lugar que les dijo kelly…

_Lenni: estas nerviosa?_

_TN: si un poco_

_Lenni: imagina si quedas! Te haras famosa!_

_TN: ajajaja tranquila! _

En eso llega kelly…

_Kelly: eres [TN] cierto._

_TN: si, lo soy, y ella es mi amiga lenni_

_Kelly: hola mucho gusto, yo soy __Kelly Wainwright__, asistente de __Gustavo Rocque_

_Lenni: de __Gustavo Rocque__?, de rocque records?_

_Kelly: si y si, bueno [TN] lista para audicionar?_

_TN: si _

_Kelly: bueno siganme…_

**Mientras en Rocque Records…**

Tratando de cantar "boyfriend"

_Gustavo: perros! Dejen de cantar_

_James: por que sonamos mal?_

_Logan: peor que eso_

_Gustavo: kendall, kendall, tierra a kendall!_

_Kendall: eeh si mande?_

_Gustavo: que te pasa?_

_Kendall:[ido]_

_Gustavo: kendal!_

_Carlos: lo siento Gustavo, kendall sigue mal por lo de su ex, jo._

_James: si ha estado deprimido por eso_

_Logan: mucho… :c_

_Gustavo: pues hagan que se le quite por que Griffin, quiere que la cancion este lista para el viernes…_

_Logan: pero si no tenemos guitarrista?_

_James: si como haremos eso…?_

_Carlos: y kendall sigue deprimido_

_Gustavo: kelly ya esta en eso, esta en Chicago buscando a algun chico o chica para el viernes…_

_Logan: bien, y que haremos con kendall?_

_Gustavo: o lo arreglan o lo despido!_

**Chicago**

Terminaste de tocar…

_Kelly: wow eres lo que buscamos!_

_TN: encerio…_

_Kelly: si, eres buena, estas dentro_

_TN: wow!_

_Lenni: felicidades amiga!_

_TN: gracias!_

_Kelly: si felicidades, ahora ve y empaca, nos vamos mañana…_

_TN:[ saltando con lenni], si… espera que?_

_Kelly: si, tenemos que ir a L..A ahí es donde trabajaras_

_Lenni: yeih!_

_TN: no, mi vida esta aquí…no puedo irme!_

_Kelly: pues es la unica forma tienes que irte…_

_TN: ok, deja lo pienso…_

_Kelly solo tienes hasta mañana a las 9 de la noche, ok?_

_TN: si…_

Bueno otro cap mas :D

Espero les haya gustado R&R :D

Bye besitos

Mousz


	5. Chapter 5

"**Nueva vida"**

Hola! Nuevo cap!, eh estado muy inspirada últimamente! XD

Espero les guste!

**Cap 5: Una decisión difícil / de Chicago a L.a **

**En tu casa con lenni..**

_Lenni: y que haras?_

_TN: no se, quiero hacerlo, pero mi familia, mis amigos, mi vida esta aquí_

_Lenni: pero debes seguir tu sueño no crees…_

_TM: hola chicas que pasa?_

Le comienzas a contar todo a tu mama…

_TN: que opinas ma?_

_TM: yo digo, que vayas…_

_TN y lenni: que? D:_

_TM: si, mira hija oportunidades asi solo se presentan una vez en la vida…_

_Lenni: si [TN] escucha a tu mama…_

_TN: pero irme, sola?_

_TM: no estaras sola, estaremos con tigo, pero no fisicamente _

_TN: mmm…. Lenni?_

_Lenni: mande?_

_TN: irias conmigo a L.A ¿_

_Lenni: yo¿ por que? D:_

_TN: por que tu eres mi MAPS y quiero que cumplamos mi sueño y por ti, no me animaria, vamos!_

_Lenni: esta bien ire contigo! Loca!_

_TN: gracias!_

_TM: y cuando se irian?_

_Lenni: mañana a las nueve…_

_TM: muy bien hay que prepara todo!_

_TN: y yo llamare a kelly_

**Los angeles.**

-ring-

_Gustavo: hola_

_Kelly: hola Gustavo, adivina que?_

_Gustavo: si que?_

_Kelly: ya tenemos guitarrista!_

_Gustavo: genial, ahora me ocupare de kendall_

_Kelly: que con kendall?_

_Gustavo: nada!, emm…cuando llegan?_

_Kelly: probablemente el jueves_

_Gustavo: de acuerdo, ahora a preparar todo…_

**Al dia siguiente**

**Chicago.**

**Escuela:**

En el receso, estas tu, lenni, diana, Joel y otros amigos en la cafeteria y tu tenias que decirle algo importante…

_TN: chicos!_

_Joel: mande_

_TN: bueno ayer fui a la audición y quede!_

_Diana! Wow felicidades amiga!_

_TN: gracias, pero hay algo malo_

_Joel: que cosa?_

_TN: que tengo que irme a L.A, :S_

_Diana y Joel: que! No puedes!_

_TN: lo siento pero me tengo que ir…_

_Joel: ok te entiendo… T_T_

_Diana: no no puedes irte! Lenni di algo_

_Lenni: chicos, yo tambien me voy, con [TN] C:_

_Joel: tu tambien!_

_Diana: no eso no es justo!_

Diana se fue corriendo de la cafeteria…

_TN: diana!_

_Joel: dejala, ya se le pasara… cuando se van?_

_Lenni: hoy a las 9…_

**En casa de Joel.**

_dani: como que se va!_

_Joel: sip_

_Dani: y a L.A_

_Joel: si, lo siento_

_Dani: pero no puede!_

_Joel: de echo si puede _

_Dani: no!_

_Joel: lo siento…._

**En la noche**

**Aeropuerto de Chicago.**

_TM: bueno hija, ya es hora…_

_TN: si, adios ma!, te extrañare!_

_TM: tranquila [abrazando],_

_TP: portense bien, de acuerdo_

_TN: si pa [abrazo]_

_Joel: entonces, es todo?_

_TN: si, creo, pero seguiremos siendo los 4magnificos! XD_

_Joel: si XD, te extrañare mucho_

_Lenni: y ami no? ¬¬_

_Joel: claro tambien ¬¬_

_Diana: bueno las extrañare chicas… _

_TN: diana encerio lo siento _

_Diana: ¬¬_

_Lenni: ya calma diana!_

_Diana: ¬¬ no se por que vine…_

_Kelly: ya estan listas?_

_Tu y lenni: si c:_

_Kelly: bueno, vamos…_

Diste un último abrazo a tus papas, y te marchaste…

_Dani: [TN]!_

_Joel: ya se fue_

_Diana: y que haces aquí?¬¬_

_Dani: vine a que me perdonara_

_Joel: entiende ella ya no te quiere!_

**En el avion.**

_Lenni. No puedo creer que estemos rumbo a los angeles tu y yo sin padres!_

_TN: ajajaja lo se_

_Lenni: que pasa?_

_TN: es que estoy nerviosa? Ya sabes por la nueva vida_

_Lenni: hagamos un pacto ok?_

_TN: que?_

_Lenni: que pase lo que pase, seguiremos juntas y vamos a divertirnos ok!..._

_TN: ok…_

**Dia siguiente**

**L.A**

Iban kelly, tu y lenni en la limosina…

_Kelly: bienvenidas a los angeles!_

_Lenni: gracias! Que emocion!_

_TN: si ¡!_

_Kelly: bueno primero iremos a palm Woods a registrarlas y todo eso_

_Las2: ok_

**Palm Woods**

**Casa de los chicos:**

Estaban todos de desayunando:

_Logan: esto esta delicioso C:_

_Kendall: buenos dias! _

_Los3 : buenos dias?_

_Kendall: por que me ven asi?_

_Carlos: dinos tu, que te pasa?_

_Kendall: estoy feliz no lo ven?_

_james: si ya vemos?_

_Logan: pero como por que?_

_Kendall: pues por que ya supere a jo y todo eso, es mas vamos a patinar al lobby!, quien viene?_

_Logan: yo!_

_Carlos: y yo_

_James: ami no me olvides!_

_Kendall: pues vamos!_

_**Palm Woods**_

**Recepcion:**

_Bitters: oh hola kelly, que te trae por aquí?_

_Kelly: hola, vine a registrar a estas chicas ella [ señalando a TN], sera la nueva guistarrista para BTR_

_Bitters: ya veo_

_Kelly: y la otra chica, es su amiga lenni_

_Bitters: de acuerdo, [comienza a teclear], tendrán el 2k, enfrente de BTR ok?_

_Kelly: muy bien_

_Bitters: toma [dando llave], que tengan un dia Palm Woods_

_Kelly: gracias [tomando llave]_

_Kelly: Muy bien chicas tengan la llave, relajen hoy, por que en unas horas, iremos a rocque records para que tu [TN] ensayes ok?_

_TN: ok_

_Kelly: adios chicas_

_Las2: adios_

_Lenni: bueno ire al apatamento a dejar mis cosas…no vienes?_

_TN: no, ire a ivestigar el lugar…_

_Lenni: como quieras…_

**Con los chicos.**

Iban patinando y tirando todo….

_SG: hey chicos cuidado!_

_Logan: lo siento sujeto de la guitarra!_

**Contigo,**

Ibas caminando y viendo todo lo que habia… hasta que!

_*****: cuidado!_

_TN: que?_

Y todo lo que viste fue que alguien te cayo encima!

_TN: que rayos!_

Abriste los ojos solo para ver…..

Bueno hsta aquie llega el cap! XD

Mañana en la tarde subo otro u otros mas

R&R please!

Bye

Besitos y saludos

Mousz!


	6. Chapter 6

"**Nueva vida"**

Holas! :B espero anden bien chics, bueno hoy tratare de subir dos o tres capítulos mas ya que no subire nada nuevo hasta el proximo año (lunes) XD

Bueno aquí esta el sig cap disfrutenlo :D

**=TU=**

Iba caminando de lo mas normal hasta que…

_*****: cuidado! D:_

_Yo: que? _

Pff…. Después de eso todo fue negro…

**Cap 6: mi primer día en L.A**

=**normal=**

Abrites tus ojos de golpe para ver que paso, pero solo pudiste ver un par de hermosos ojos verdes que te miraban con preocupación…

TN:_mmm… hola_

_*****: hola, espera dejame te ayudo_

Ya de pie…

_TN: gracias C:, hola yo soy… [TN]_

_*****: hola yo soy…_

_TN: kendall, de BTR!_

_Kendall: si, como lo sabes?_

_TN: daaa, por que eres super conocido! :D_

_Kendall: jajaja ni tanto :S, entonces… eres nueva no?_

_TN: si, vengo de Chicago para ser guitarrista de una banda _

_Kendall: wow pues bienvenida a los angeles _

_TN: gracias :S_

En eso llegan los demas…

_Carlos: oye kendall…estas bien?_

_Kendall: oh, si miren ella es [TN], es de Chicago y es nueva!_

_Los3: chica nueva! _

_TN: mmm…hola :s_

_James: hola yo soy…_

_TN: james, se quienes son _

_Carlos: eres fan de BTR?_

_TN: si, a mi amiga lenni y ami nos encanta BTR! [**nota: habia puesto que lenni no conocia a BTR, fue un error , ya que diana no los conocia]**_

_James: y cual de las dos me ama a mi?_

_TN: disculpa?_

_James: pues claro, yo soy irresistible_

_TN: ni tanto…_

_James: ¬¬_

_TN: bueno [volteas a ver a logan], hola yo soy [TN]_

_Logan: h..h..h..o..la :$_

_TN: [sonrie]_

_Kendall: ¬¬ bueno y [TN] sabes de que banda seras guitarrista?_

_TN: no aun no lo se _

=ring=

_TN: disculpen, hola?_

_Lenni: ven aquí!_

_TN: de acuerdo, len… ya voy, adios! ¬¬_

_Kendall: todo bien?_

_TN: si, era mi amiga lenni, me tengo que ir_

_Los4: adios :D._

**=en el 2k=**

_TN: que pasa lenni? D:_

_Lenni: es que este lugar! :D_

_TN: que cosa?_

_Lenni: es genial!, pero muy elegante ¬¬_

_TN: y para eso me hablaste?_

_Lenni: no para que me ayudes a desempacar!_

_TN: ¬¬ ok!_

Mientras con los chicos…

_Logan: y que piensan de la chica nueva?_

_Carlos: me agrada, parece divertida_

_James: ami no ¬¬_

_Kendall: por que?_

_James: osea, vieron que no le parezco lindo!_

_L,CyK: -.-¡_

_Kendall: bueno a mi me parecio linda?_

_Carlos: uy kendall! _

_Kendall: que?_

_Carlos: no nada…_

_Logan: a mi tambien me parecio linda…muy linda :S_

_Kendall: a ti? ¬¬_

_Logan: si por que?_

_James: y camile?_

_Logan: ella + yo = nada, recuerdas?_

_=ring=_

_Kendall: hola?, Gustavo!_

_Gustavo: perros!, aquí! AHORA!_

_[cuelga]_

_Kendall: ya lo escucharon, vamos!_

**Tu y lenni:**

_Lenni: [TN], ya viste la piscina!^?_

_TN: si jajaja XD_

_=ring=_

_TN: hola?, oh hola kelly_

_Kelly: hola, mira ire por ti como en 5 minutos_

_TN: para que?_

_Kelly: iras a conocer a la banda y ensayaras_

_TN: oh, ya veo, bueno adios_

_[cuelgas]_

_Lenni: me voy a la piscina! :D_

_TN: no, no lo haras_

_Lenni: por que! D:_

_TN: por que iremos a rocque records!_

_Lenni: yeih! Vamos!_

**=rocque records=**

_James: hola Gustavo_

_Carlos: que haremos hoy?_

_Logan: armonias? Baile?_

_Kendall: fotos? Entrevistas?_

_Gustavo: hoy conoceran a alguien_

_James: a quien, megan fox?_

_Logan: orlando Bloom?_

_Kendall: a Selene gomez?_

_Carlos: santa?_

_Gustavo: no, no ,no y CLARO QUE NO!, conoceran a su guitarrista y ensayaremos para el viernes_

_Kendall: y donde esta?_

_Gustavo: kelly fue a buscarlo_

_BTR: de acuerdo_

**=palm Woods=**

_Kelly: estan listas?_

_TN: si_

_Lenni: conoceremos a la banda_

_Kelly: oh si_

**=rocque records=**

_James: ya mero llegan? D:_

_Gutavo: si james! ¬¬_

_Kelly: hola chicos, Gustavo_

_BTR: hola kelly?_

_Gustavo: ya llego?_

_Kelly: si vamos a buscarla _

Gustavo y kelly se fueron…

_Carlos: esucharon…es una chica!_

_Logan: y sera linda?_

_James: obvio saldra conmigo!_

_Carlos: claro, oye kendall_

_Kendall [ido]_

_Carlos: no otra vez! D:_

_Kendall: que pasa? :S_

_James: en que o mas bien en quien piensas? Es la chica nueva?_

_Kendall: no claro que no! :s_

_Logan: [celos] ¬¬_

_Mientras_

_Kelly: chicas el es Gustavo rocque_

_Ambas: hola, mucho gusto_

_Gustavo: si hola, síganme_

_Ambas: ok_

_Gustavo: y quien de ustedes dos es la guitarrista?_

_TN: soy yo_

_Gustavo: bien_

Llegan con los chicos

_Kelly: bien chicos ella es su guitarrista_

En eso tu volteas a ver a la banda y…

Bueno hasta aquí llega el capitulo :D

Y como prometi, tratare de subir uno o talvez dos mas

Besitos

mousz


	7. Chapter 7

"**Nueva vida" **

Aquí hay otro cap mas espero les guste :D

En eso volteaste a ver a la banda y…

**Cap7: ¿me enamore otra vez?**

_TN: que rayos! :D_

_BTR: eres tu?_

_Lenni: ¿? o.o? espera son…BTR!_

_Gustavo y kelly: [confundidos] se conocen?_

_TN: si!_

_Lenni: que?, los conoces?_

_TN. Bueno, los conoci en la mañana, cuando kendall, me cayo encima :)_

_K y G: que tu que!_

_Kendall: fue un accidente [uno lindo]_

_Logan: tu que? ¬¬_

_Gustavo: bueno, ya arreglado, vamos a ensayar!_

**En el salón de baile **

_Mr. X: bueno chicos esayaremos la coreografia _

_Gustavo: mientras yo llevare a [TN] a que conozca a ala banda y ensaye la cancion del viernes_

_TN: me parece bien_

_Lenni: yo me quedare aquí!_

**= con la banda=**

_Gustavo: bien chicos, ella es [TN]_

_Banda: hola_

_TN: hola_

_Gustavo: bien los dejo_

_Banda: bueno esta es la cancion_

_TN: oh es boyfriend ya se como va_

_Banda: bueno ensayemosla 1,2,3,4_

**1 hora después**

_Gustavo: bien como van?_

_Banda: bien, [TN] es muy buena_

_TN: gracias :S_

_Gustavo: bien traere a los chicos para ensayar todos juntos_

Llegan los chicos…

_Gustavo: bien, haganlo bien perros!_

_Lenni: [confundida] acaso… les dijo perros?_

_TN: O.o eso creo_

Comenzaron a ensayar y kendall y tu no dejaban de verse y sonreir, pero tambien logan no paraba de verte [uuuuuy]

**Fin del ensayo**

_Gustavo: bien perros ya pueden irse y mañana los quiero temprano, para ensayo final y arreglarlos para la presentacion con Griffin _

_BTR: yeih! Al fin! Vámonos_

_Gustavo: y [TN] tienes talento_

_TN: gracias :D_

_James: wow! El gran Gustavo siendo amable!_

_Gustavo:¬¬ largo!_

**=palm Woods=**

**Piscina**

_Lenni: amo este lugar!_

_TN: si _

_Lenni: oye!_

_TN: que pasa?_

_Lenni: como estubo eso de que kendall te cayo encima! _

_TN: fue un accidente :s_

_Lenni: oh, y como se miraban hoy en el ensayo! Uyuyuyuy 1313_

_TN: ¬¬ ya, era obvio? :$_

_Lenni: y aparte como te miraba logan uy 2x1!_

_TN: logan? No lo vi_

_Lenni: claro pues estabas embobada con kendall! Uy _

_tN: ya ¬¬_

_las dos: ajajajaja_

_*****: hola, no las habia visto…son nuevas?_

_Las2: si :)_

_*****: hola soy camile _

_Lenni: hola yo soy lenni, y ella es [TN]_

_TN: hola, te quieres sentar_

_Camile: claro :) y cuéntenme de donde son?_

_Lenni: de Chicago _

_Camile: y que hacen? Cantan? Actuan?_

_TN: bueno yo soy guitarrista de BTR_

_Lenni: y yo vengo de colada! XD, pero me encanta bailar_

_Camile: xD y ya conocieron a los chicos?_

_Lenni: oh si son divertidisimos_

_TN: mucho y camile tu que haces?_

_Camile: soy actriz_

**=con los chicos=**

_James: estoy cansado_

_Carlos: y yo tengo hambre_

_Kendall: igual yo D:_

_James: me sorprendi de ver a [TN] en el estudio_

_Logan: igual yo, no pense que seria ella, es buena_

_Carlos: si y me cae bien [con una banderilla]_

_Kendall: igual a mi [suspiro]_

_C y J: uuuuuuy _

_Logan: por que hacen asi? ¬¬_

_James: es obvio logie_

_Logan: que cosa?_

_Carlos: daa! Kendall esta enamorado! Y de [Tn]_

_Kendall: que! Yo? Enamorado, no_

_Logan: ven el no lo esta _

_Kendall: si_

_JYC: como digan _

**=kendall=**

No puedo enamorarme, osea la acabo de conocer, y todo eso, aparte esta lo de jo y acabo de conocer a [TN] oerim es que es tan linda y cuando sonrie….

**=normal=**

_Kendall: basta kendall!_

_L,CyJ: ¿?_

_James: pasa algo?_

_Kendall: :$ no nada, me voy_

_L,CyJ. Loco!_

**=con las chicas=**

_Camile: y diganme tienen novio?_

_Lenni: no :c_

_TN: yo acabo de terminar con alguien?_

_Camile: como fue?_

_TN: deja te cuento_

_TN: y asi fue u.u_

_Camile: que feo _

_TN: si u.u_

_Lenni: [viendo que te pones mal] y camile tu tienes novio?_

_Camile: tenia :/_

_Tu y lenni: y que paso?_

_Camile: bueno yo era novia de logan_

_Lenni: encerio?_

_TN: y por que terminaron?_

_Camile: por que descubri que yo quiero a james_

_TN: y ya son novios?_

_Camile: no! James no sabe nada_

_Las2: oh ya veo_

_TN: bueno las dejo_

_CYL: a donde vas?_

_TN: voy por mi cel, para madarles fotos a Chicago y llamar a casa_

_Lenni: si, para que Joel muera de celos! Muahahaha_

_TN: XD ok ya vengo _

_Las2: ok _

En eso corriste al elevador y cuando se abrio estaba….

_TN: hey! Hola!_

Hasta aquí llega el capitulo XD

Bye besitos

Mousz c:


	8. Chapter 8

"**Nueva vida"**

Holas! :D espero hayan tenido un gran año nuevo, se la hayan pasado de maravilla, sorry por no poder subir los capitulos ayer

Aquí esta el nuevo cap

disfrutenlo

**Cap 8: una nueva oportunidad y nacen nuevos sentimientos…**

_TN: hola, te veo de nuevo :D_

_Kendall: hola [TN], adonde ibas?_

_TN: a buscar mi cel, para llamar a mi casa_

_Kendall: te acompaño?_

_TN: bueno, si quieres_

Llegan a tu departamento…

_Kendall: wow! Ustedes viven en frente de nosotros_

_TN: en serio?, genial_

_Kendall: si asi, nos veremos mas seguido ^^_

Llega logan y los ve…

_Logan: hola [TN], kendall_

_TN: hola logan ^^_

_Logan: y que hacen? [viendo a kendall]_

_Kendall: pues vine con [Tn] para que buscara su celular y hablara a su casa_

_Logan: si ya veo ¬¬_

_TN: bueno ya lo tengo, ire con lenni adios chicos_

Kendall iba a entrar contigo al elevador hasta que…

_Logan: kendall puedo hablar contigo_

_Kendall: claro_

_Tu_ y las chicas

_Camile: mira ya viene [TN]_

_Lenni: ya te habias tardado_

_TN: es que no lo encontraba jaja_

_Lenni: ok_

_TN: y de que hablan?_

_Lenni: pues camile me presento a mucha gente de aquí_

= con logan y kendall=

_Logan: y dime kendall como estuvo eso de que le "caiste encima" a [TN]_

_Kendall: ya dije que fue un accidente_

_Logan: si claro [sarcasmo]_

_Kendall: que te pasa logan?_

_Logan: acepta! Te gusta [TN]_

_Kendall: que como crees? :s_

En eso llegan carlitos y james

_Carlos: [con una banderilla] que les pasa a ambos_

_James: por que gritan?_

_Kendall: lo mismo preguntaba, que te pasa longan?_

_Logan: ya olvidenlo [se va]_

=logan=

Arrg!, yo se bien que a kendall, le gusta [TN] y creo que igual a mi, pero la acabamos de conocer!, nunca me habia sentido asi, y menos por camile…

=con los chicos=

_Carlos: que le pasa a logan?_

_Kendall: nunca lo habia visto asi_

_James: es obvio logan esta enamorado de [Tn] _

_Carlos: tu crees?_

_James: claro_

=kendall=

Que? A logan le gusta [TN], calma talvez no sea ella, o si? Y a mi que, ami no me gusta o si? D:

Ya estabas a punto de irte a dormir

Tu y lenni se veían asi ./imgres?q=pijamas&hl=es&safe=off&biw=922&bih=434&gbv=2&tbm=isch&tbnid=CWyv_P8IA3hb4M:&imgrefurl=.com/nueva-coleccin-de-pijamas-primavera-verano-2011/&docid=1YcccPhTBuA2RM&imgurl=.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/02/pijamas2011mujeresdemoda_&w=252&h=253&ei=MGz_TpmxMYf5ggfxiqGJAg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=252&vpy=119&dur=400&hovh=202&hovw=201&tx=142&ty=150&sig=103891686805704051596&page=1&tbnh=93&tbnw=95&start=0&ndsp=16&ved=1t:429,r:10,s:

_Lenni: que dia_

_TN. Calla, que ni haces nada floja _

_Lenni: pero vengo contigo ¬¬_

_tN: bueno ya me voy a dormir, ya que mañana sera un dia largo…_

tratabas de dormir, pero no podias, solo pensabas en lo que esta nueva vida te traeria

_TN: lenni, estas dormida?_

_Lenni: [roncando]_

_TN: -.-¡! Si_

Saliste para pasear y despejar tu mente…

_*****: hola [tapandote los ojos]_

_TN: ah!, no me hagas nada, espera… logan?_

_Logan: si, siento asustarte :c_

_TN: tranquilo, que haces aquí?_

_Logan: no podia dormir, y tu?_

_TN: igual…_

_Logan: y…._

_TN: y?_

_Logan: hablame de ti :) _

Le contaste casi toda tu vida, tus osos, lo que te gusta y lo que no…todo! (menos lo de dani) y el igual ati, parecian los mejores amigos

_TN: espera… entonces tu nombre no es logan?_

_Logan: nop es **Hortense, pero james me puso logan :)**_ _TN: ya veo, me tengo que ir, _

_Logan: igual yo, adios_

Subiste y ya pudiste dormir y todo eso…

Al dia siguiente

**Rocque records**

Estaban en el ensayo general

_Kelly: Gustavo!_

_Gustavo: que!_

_Kelly: nataly no vendra [nataly es bailarina]_

_Gustavo:que! Como que no vendra_

_Kelly: es que tuvo un accidente y necesitamos encontrar a otra chica_

_Gustavo: y de donde sacaremos una en menos de media hora!_

Tu estabas afinando tu guitarra y no pudiste evitar escuchar…

_TN: Gustavo, yo se quien puede hacerlo_

_Kelly: encerio?_

_TN: si deja la llamo_

_=ring=_

_*****: hola_

_TN: ven a RR, rapido_

_*****: ok ya voy_

_TN: ya viene_

_Gustavo: y es buena?_

_TN: la mejor :)_

Quien sera?

Sera buena?

Todo esto en el proximo cap :)

Aquí esta el cap :)

Tratare de subir uno o dos mas

Mi Twitter es Schmidt_lover

Por si quiere darme sugerencias o algo se aceptan

Bye besitos

mousz


	9. Chapter 9

**Nueva vida**

**Cap 9: "el gran dia"**

Llega lenni a RR y te llama…

=Ring=

_TN: hola? Ya estas afuera? Ok ya voy_

_Kelly: esta aquí?_

_TN: si voy por ella_

=llegas afuera con lenni=

_Lenni: wee, que paso?_

_TN: ya te cuento ahora sigueme…_

Llegas con Gustavo kelly y BTR

_TN: recuerdan a mi amiga lenni?_

_BTR: hola ^^_

_Gustavo: ella es?_

_TN: si :)_

_Lenni: yo que?_

_Kelly: eres bailarina?_

_Lenni: si_

_Gustavo: enséñanos lo que sabes_

_Lenni baila_

_Lenni: y bien?_

_Gustavo: es buena_

_Kelly: mejor que nat_

_TN: ven, se los dije_

_Lenni: ya que pasa! D:_

_Gustavo: quieres ser l a bailarina de apoyo de BTR?_

_Lenni: yo? O.o sii! :D_

_Kelly: gracias por aceptar_

_Lenni: no gracias por pensar en mi :)_

_Gustavo: de hecho [TN] nos dijo sobre ti _

_Lenni: tu? Gracias [abrazo]_

_TN: de nada!_

_Gustavo: bien todos a sus lugares desde el principio 1,2,3,4_

_=fin del ensayo=_

_Gustavo: muy bien perros, chicas vayan y descansen y vuelvan a las 5:30 para arreglar todo…_

_BTR: ok_

Tu y lenni iban caminando por el pasillo hasta que…

_Kendall. [TN] espera!_

_TN: hola kendall_

_Kendall: quieres que te ayude con tu guitarra?_

_TN: como quieras :S_

_Lenni: uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy :3_

_TN: ¬¬ len`s_

_Kendall: :$_

_Lenni: mejor me callo_

_TN: si major te callas ¬¬_

_Kendall: [TN] jajaja tranquila, pobre lenni :)_

_Lenni: gracias kendall, [TN] siempre me maltrata u.u_

_Kendall: pobre de ti [la abraza]_

_Lenni: si lo se [lo abraza] u.u_

_TN: oigan! ¬¬ [celos]_

_Kendall: siempre son asi?_

_Lenni: si, desde pequeñas XD_

=llegan los demas=

_C,LyJ: esperen!_

_Kendall: hey chicos!_

_Carlos: y si vamos a la pista?_

_Logan: la pista?_

_James: no podemos, mejor vamos mañana_

_Carlos: u.u pero temprano_

_Kendall: [las mira] quieren venir?_

_Tu y lenni: si :D_

_Carlos: bueno mañana sera =(_

_TN: ohn, pobre carlitos [lo abraza]_

_KyLog: [celos]_

_= en el 2k= ( tu y lenni)_

_=ring=_

_TN: hola? Joel!_

_Lenni: es Joel, ponlo en altavoz_

_TN: Joel?_

_Joel: hola chicas!_

_Lenni: tarado!_

_Joel: enana!_

_TN: no empiezen, que pasa Joel?_

_Joel: nada solo queria saber como llegaron?_

_Lenni: ni tu te la crees_

_Joel: tu callate hablo con [TN]_

_TN: estamos bien y tu? Y diana?_

_Joel: bien, diana las extraña_

_Lenni: y tu no?_

_Joel: solo a [TN]_

_Lenni: oye!_

_Joel: sabes que si_

En eso tocan la puerta

_Lenni: yo voy_

_TN: ok, y joel como esta todo?_

_Joel: te refieres a…dani?_

_TN: mmm… si_

_Joel: bueno el…._

_James: oigan chicas, ya nos vamos, vienen o se van solas?_

_Lenni: nos vamos con ellos?_

_TN: si_

_James: ok, las esperamos abajo_

_Joel: quien es el?_

_TN: james… de BTR_

_James. Si soy yo, con quien habla [TN]?_

_Lenni: con Joel_

_James. Ok, la veo abajo_

_Joel: encerio, trabajan con BTR?_

_TN: si , yo soy su guitarrita y lenni bailarina_

_Lenni: oye [TN] vámonos ya_

_TN: si, bueno bye Joel _

_Joel: bye chicas_

=mientras en el lobby=

_Kendall: si vienen?_

_James: si, ya vienen es que [TN] estaba hablando por telefono_

_Logan: con quien? Su mama?_

_James: no con un tal Joel_

_Kendall: Joel?_

_James. Si tal vez es su novio_

_KyL: [TN] tiene novio!_

_Carlos: pues no lo dudo, es muy linda_

_K y L: ¬¬_

_= en eso ustedes llegan=_

_TN: hey chicos ^^_

_Lenni: nos vamos?_

_James: si, las ayudamos con sus cosas_

_Las2: gracias ^^_

=en eso observas a kendall y logan que te ven raro=

_TN: que les pasa?_

_Logan: nada_

_Kendall: si nada_

_TN: ok, raros_

=ya en RR=

_Gustavo: chicos ya apúrense!_

_BTR: si ya vamos _

_Gustavo: bien salgan_

Griffin y la gente importante de la disquera, estaban ahí, esperando

Comienzan a cantar y todo eso….

Termina la presentacion…

_Griffin: Gustavo! Muy bien hecho…_

_Gustavo: enserio les gusto?_

_Griffin: si nos encanto y Gustavo, dales mañana el dia libre_

_BTR: y bien?_

_Gustavo: les encanto!_

_BTR: [celebran]_

_Tu y lenni: yeih! Yeih! Yeih!_

_Gustavo: y mañana tienen el dia libre, ahora largoo!_

=ya en palm Woods=

Estaban a punto de irse a dormir…

_Lenni: estoy muerta!_

_TN. Y yo D:_

_=tocan=_

_Lenni: ve tu_

_TN: yo? Por que?_

_Lenni: yo abri la ultima vez…_

_TN: ok, yo voy_

_=abres=_

_TN: kendall, hola_

_Kendall: hola_

_Lenni: hey! Que quieres? Jajaja_

_Kendall: hola_

_=pasa=_

_Kendall: lindo lugar… muy elegante_

_Las2: gracias_

_Kendall: solo venia a decirles, que mañana nos vamos a las 10_

_TN: me parece bien_

_Lenni: a mi no ¬¬ es muy temprano D:_

_Tu y k: jajajaja_

_Kendall: bueno me voy_

_Lenni: be kendall_

_TN: te acompaño _

_Kendall: bueno hasta mañana_

_TN: hasta mañana :) _

_Kendall: y [TN]_

_TN: si?_

_Kendall: te veias muuuy linda hoy :S_

_TN: gracias :$_

Kendall comenzo a acercarse mas a tu y tu muy nerviosa igual y….

¿que pasara?

¿se besaran?

Hasta el proximo capitulo lo sabras

Bye

mousz


	10. Chapter 10

"**Nueva vida"**

**Cap 10: dia libre**

Estaban cada vez mas y mas cerca hasta que…

_Kendall: [beso en la mejilla] hasta mañana_

Kendall se marcho y tu entraste con cara de o.O lenni te vio con cara de confundida

_Lenni: estas rojisima!_

_TN: enserio?_

_Lenni: sip, que paso afuera? 1313 *3*_

_TN: nada :s ¬¬_

_Lenni: ok ya duermete!_

=TU=

Oh por dios! Kendall por poco me besa! Por que no lo hizo?

Calma [TN] es muy pronto para pensar en novio y menos en kendall!

= ala mañana siguiente=

=tocan=

_Lenni: ya voy_

_TN: [arreglandote] ok_

_Lenni: [abre] carlos :B _

_Carlos: hola, estan listas?_

_Lenni: si ya bajamos_

_Carlos: ok, las vere abajo_

Ya en el lobby

_Carlos: ya vienen_

_James: genial! Por que ya me quiero ir_

_Logan: y yo!_

_Kendall: ya vienen miren_

_Tu y lenni: hola chicos_

_CyJ: hola_

_Lenni: nos vamos_

_CyJ: si vámonos_

Iban saliendo para ir a la pista y veias que kendall y logan te miraban…

_TN: les pasa algo?_

_Logan: si… esque…_

_Kendall: te ves linda :)_

_TN: gracias ^^_

=en la pista=

_James: bien chicas bienvenidas a la pista_

_Carlos: si, aquí venimos siempre para relajarnos _

_Logan: normalmente no traemos chicas_

_Kendall: pero ustedes seran la excepción _

_Las2: gracias :)_

_James: que esperan entremos!_

Comenzaron a patinar y se la estaban pasando de lo mejor

_James: juguemos hockey!_

_Los3(k,Cy log): sisisisisi_

_Lenni: hockey?_

_Carlos: si, no les gusta?_

_Lenni: si, bueno me gusta pero [TN] lo ama!_

_Kendall: es verdad? _

_TN: si, en Chicago jugaba en el equipo de mi escuela_

_Lenni: y era la capitana_

_Logan: y tu lens?_

_Lenni: yo, a veces, yo era porrista_

_James: por eso bailas muy bien_

_Carlos: jugamos un 3x3?_

_TN: si! =)_

_Logan: ok kendall, tu un equipo y james otro_

_Kendall: james elige_

_James: lenni_

_Kendall: logan_

_James:…..carlos_

_Kendall: [bien TN sera conmigo] TN_

_TN: yo? De ultima :( _

_Lenni: jajajaja_

_Logan: owww pobrecita ven aquí_

_[logan y TN se abrazan]_

_Kendall: ¬¬ juguemos si _

=empezaron a jugar y todo eso=

_Logan: TN eres buena_

_TN: gracias :S_

=ustedes iban ganando hasta que lenni, si querer se tropezo y te empujo!, casi te caias…

_Logan: te tengo!_

_TN: gracias logie :)_

^se quedaron mirandose por unos segundos^

_Kendall: [celoso] podemos seguir jugando?_

_TN: si claro :S_

_Logan: [zape a kendall]_

_Kendall: hey!_

=termino el juego y ustedes ganaron=

_James. Que mal perdimos_

_Lenni: todo por tu culpa carlos jajaja_

_Carlos: yo que? D:_

_Logan: quieren ir a comer algo?_

_Kendall: no estaria mal_

_[te llega un mensaje]_

_Lenni: uy de quien es_

_TN: de Joel :D_

_L y K: [celos]_

_Lenni: y que quiere?_

_TN: que lo llame _

_[te vas]_

_James: bueno esperamos a [TN] afuera…_

_=regresas=_

_Carlos: ya le hablaste?_

_TN: no contesto u.u_

_Logan: bueno nos vamos_

_Kendall: si vámonos_

=van a comer y luego regresan a palm Woods=

_Lenni: gracias por todo chicos_

_TN: si encerio gracias :)_

_BTR: de nada_

_Kendall: pues es que son divertidas y ya forman parte de este grupo _

_Las2: gracias_

_James: bueno yo me voy_

_Carlos: igual yo_

_Logan: ahora los alcanzamos_

_CyJ: bye_

_=ring=_

_TN:hola, Joel! :D_

_K y L [cellos] ¬¬_

_[tu te vas ]_

_Lenni: bueno yo me voy_

_Logan: espera!_

_Lenni: o.O que?_

_Kendall: queremos que nos respondas algo…_

_Lenni. Que cosa….._

Que querran logan y kendall?

Para que te llamo Joel?

Bye xoxoxo

Mousz :)


	11. Chapter 11

"**nueva vida"**

**Cap 11: un peso menos**

_Kendall: queremos saber…_

_[llegas tu]_

_TN: hola, de que hablan?_

_Lenni: pues kendall y logan me querian preguntar algo…_

_TN: asi, que?_

_Logan: nada olvidenlo, adios_

_[huyen] XD_

_Lenni: que raros?_

_TN: si -.-_

=con kendall y logan=

_Kendall: por que nos fuimos, pudimos preguntarle_

_Logan: no [TN] escucharia_

_Kendall: cierto_

=tu y lenni=

_Lenni: y que queria Joel?_

_TN: nada XD_

_Lenni: segura? 1313_

_TN. Calla, solo queria que diana hablara conmigo_

_Lenni: para…_

_TN: arreglar las cosas_

_Lenni: me alegra! ^^_

= con kendall y logan=

_Kendall: tengo una idea!_

_Logan: cual?_

_Kendall: llamemos a lenni, que venga y le preguntamos por el tal Joel!_

_Logan: buena idea!, llamala_

_Kendall eso hare :D_

=tu y lenni=

=ring=

_Lenni: hola?_

_Kendall: hola, soy kendall_

_Lenni: que pasa?_

_Kendall: ven a nuestro departamento_

_Lenni: cuando?_

_Kendall: ahora! Y lenni?_

_Lenni: mande?_

_Kendall: no le digas a [TN] que vienes_

_Lenni: ok, ya voy_

_[cuelgas]_

_Lenni: mmm…[TN] ahorita vengo_

_TN: a donde vas?_

_Lenni: al lobby_

_TN:… ok =D_

_=pasillo=_

_[abre james]_

_James. Hola lenni. Que paso?_

_Lenni: pues kendall me llamo_

_James: ok, pasa, kendall lenni esta aquí_

_[llegan logan y kendall]_

_Lenni: se puede saber que pasa?_

_Logan: queremos preguntarte algo _

_Lenni: pues que cosa?_

_Kendall: primero promete que [TN] no sabra nada…_

_Lenni: ok lo prometo, ya me asustan_

_Logan: bien queremos saber… quien es Joel?_

_Lenni: es un chico de nuestra escuela, en Chicago… es todo?_

_Kendall: no, y el y [TN] son muy unidos…_

_Lenni: si, mucho :D_

_K yL: mucho! D:_

_Lenni: si mucho…_

_Logan: como…_

_Kendall: … novios? _

[lenni comienza a romper en carcajadas]

_Logan: por que te ries?_

_Lenni: jajaja… chicos_

_Kendall: que?_

_Lenni: Joel y [TN] son mejores amigos, solo eso…_

_Logan: segura?_

_Lenni: si, Joel, [TN] y yo hemos sido mejores amigos desde los 3 años xD_

_Kendall: y a el no le gusta…_

_Lenni: no, bueno si, pero ella comenzo a andar con dani y…_

_Logan: dani?_

_Kendall: entonces [TN] si tiene novio? T_T_

_Lenni: tenia… me dejan terminar?_

_L y K: ok_

_Lenni: bueno ella y dani… [cuenta todo]_

_Kendall: [enojado] como pudo?_

_Logan: pobre [TN]_

_Kendall: bueno gracias por contarnos lenni_

_Lenni: de nada :) y chicos?_

_L y K: si?_

_Lenni: les gusta [TN] verdad?_

_Logan: no se :/_

_Kendall: creo que si :S_

_Lenni: lo sabia, bueno me voy_

_[lenni se va ]_

_Logan: pobre [TN]_

_Kendall: si, bueno ahora se que es soltera :)_

_Logan: eje… sabemos_

_Kendall: pues yo la invitare a salir…_

_Logan: no, lo hare yo…_

_Kendall: no yo!_

_[llegan james y carlos]_

_Carlos: basta!_

_James: que les pasa?_

_Logan: kendall quiere a [TN]_

_Kendall: y logan tambien! ¬¬_

_Carlos: y ahora pelearan!_

_James: tengo una idea!_

_Los3: tu? O.O_

_James: ¬¬_

_Carlos: dinos james…_

_James; bueno, ambos invitenla a salir, y si [TN] besa alguno de los dos, ese sera su novio…_

_Logan: buena idea_

_Kendall. La llamare yo_

_Logan: no yo!_

_Carlos: hagamos un volado!_

_James: buena idea [saca una moneda]_

_Carlos: ok, kendall cara, logan aguila_

_[james lanza la moneda]_

_Carlos: y [TN] saldra primero con…_

_¿con quien saldras primero?_

Bueno aquí les deje 3 capitulos de regalo :D

Espero le haya gustado :)

Ya subire entre mañana o pasado mas capitulos

Mi Twitter es Schmidt_lover - se aceptan sugerencias :D

Bueno eso es todo por hoy

Besitos xoxoxoxo

Mousz :)


	12. Chapter 12

"**nueva vida"**

**Cap12: empieza la lucha por tu corazón…**

_Carlos: y [TN] saldra primero con…. Logan!_

_Logan: si! Saldre con [TN]_

_Kendall: ¬¬_

_James: ok estas son las reglas:_

_el beso debera suceder solo…_

_debe durar al menos 5 seg._

_no pueden hablar mal uno del otro_

_no habra segunda cita, hasta que ella elija_

_K y L: de acuerdo_

_James: bueno, suerte logan, me voy a dormir_

_Carlos: igual yo_

_Kendall: y… adonde la llevaras?_

_Logan: eso a ti que!, solo se y tu sabes que ella sera mia!_

_Kendall: eso quisieras!_

_James: [desde su cuarto] ya dejen de pelear!_

_=tu y lenni =_

_TN: lenni?_

_Lenni: si ya llegue :) _

_TN: se puede saber por que estabas con los chicos?_

_Lenni: yo? No, estaba en el lobby_

_TN: segura?_

_Lenni: si =)_

_TN: no te hagas! Te vi!_

_Lenni: ok me atrapaste!_

_TN: que hacias ahí?_

_Lenni: ok, pero promete no decir nada…_

_TN: lo prometo…_

Lenni empieza a contar que kendall la llamo y todo lo que le preguntaron…

_Lenni: y a eso fui_

_TN. Y por que no me lo preguntaron a mi?_

_Lenni: no lo se, talvez le gustes a los dos :)_

_TN: no creo… o si?_

_Lenni: bueno mejor ya vámonos a dormir ^^_

_= al dia siguiente en el estudio=_

_Logan: estoy muuuy nervioso :S_

_James: es obvio camile a sido tu unica "novia" y ella mandaba_

_Kendall: jajaja si_

_Carlos: y mercedes no cuenta?_

_James: nunca fueron novios…_

_Carlos: o si logan?_

_Logan: no…_

_[en eso llegan tu y lenni]_

_James: vamos invitala ya!_

_Kendall: si hazlo ¬¬_

_Logan: no todavía no…_

_C, J y K: tipico de logan -.-_

_TN: hola chicos_

_BTR: hola_

_[vez a logan]_

_TN: logan, te sientes bien?_

_Logan: si? Acaso me veo raro?_

_TN: un poco_

_Kendall: si logan, te pasa algo?_

_[carlos y james se llevan a kendall]_

_Kendall: que les pasa?_

_James: ya vimos tu plan ¬¬_

_Carlos: no arruines a logan_

_Kendall: ¬¬ de acuerdo_

_Gustavo: chicos, todo fue un éxito ayer, a grffin y la gente de la disquera les encanto_

_Los6: yeih!_

_Gustavo:y lenni?_

_Lenni: si?_

_Gustavo: estas contratada_

_Lenni: oh, yeih!_

_TN: felicidades amiga!_

_Los chicos: felicidades lens!_

_Lenni: gracias [llorando]_

_TN: lenni, estas llorando?_

_Lenni: no [sollozando]_

_TN: oh por dios!, lenni… tienes sentimientos!_

_Lenni: calla, no lo divulgues!_

_Gustavo: bueno chicos, es todo por hoy, pueden irse_

**Palm Woods **

**Lobby**

_Lenni: bueno, y que haremos hoy?_

_TN: no tengo idea :c_

_=con BTR=_

_James: vamos logan ya invitala!_

_Carlos: si hazlo!_

_Logan: esta bien… y si me rechaza?_

_Kendall: tendre mas oportunidad xD_

_J, L y C: ¬¬_

_Kendall: bueno, yo me voy_

_Logan: y como se lo digo…_

_James: solo dile quieres salir hoy conmigo?_

_Chicaquepasaba: seguro james! :)_

_Los3: o.O_

_Carlos: bueno, haz lo que dice james…_

_Logan: bueno, pero cuando este sola…_

_=TU y lenni=_

_Lenni: entonces que hacemos?_

_TN: no se /:_

_=ring=_

_Lenni: es mi mama, mejor contesto_

_[se va ]_

_Carlos: ahora! [TN] esta sola!_

_James: corre!_

_[llega logan contigo]_

_Logan: hola [TN]_

_TN: hola logan =)_

_Logan: bien, oye…_

_TN: aja.._

_Logan: tu quisieras….salir hoy conmigo? D:_

_=tu= _

_Oh! Logan me invito a salir D: lenni tiene razon!_

_TN: yo… si claro me encantaria _

_Logan: enserio? Digo genial te veo mas tarde :)_

_TN: ok :)_

_[se va logan y llega lenni]_

_TN: y que te dijo tu mama?_

_Lenni: nada en especial, oye vamos por camile y salgamos a hacer algo…_

_TN: ve tu, yo no puedo…_

_Lenni: por que?_

_TN: tengo que arreglarme…_

_Lenni: para?_

_TN: tengo una cita…con logan :S_

_Lenni: que? Tu y logan? En una cita?_

_TN: si =S_

_Lenni: woow vamos a arreglarte!_

_TN: y camile?_

_Lenni: luego la busco vamos!_

_TN: ok =)_

_[con logan y james]_

_James: y que te dijo?_

_Logan: y carlos?_

_James: se fue a comer…que te dijo!_

_Logan: que si…_

_James: bien vamos a preparar todo_

_[mas tarde]_

_Lenni: lista estas bellísima!_

Tenias puesto una falda con poco vuelo por arriba de la rodilla en color negra con una blusa celeste y un cinto ancho negro, tu pelo rizado con maquillaje celeste y gris, zapatos de tacón negros y una bolsa plateada tipo cartera

_TN: gracias =S _

_Lenni: y cuando llega?_

_=tocan=_

_TN: es el!_

_[abre lenni]_

_Lenni: hola pasa _

_Logan: gracias y [TN]_

_Lenni: ya viene_

_[en eso sales tu y logan te ve y se queda en shock]_

_Logan: hola [traga saliva] te ves muy linda_

_TN: gracias _

_Logan: toma [te da unas flores]_

_TN: gracias que lindo, nos vamos_

_Logan: si_

_Lenni: [te susurra] me cuentas todo_

_TN: [dandole las flores] si =)_

Logan y tu bajan al lobby

_TN: y adonde vamos?_

_Logan: es sorpresa…_

Logan te detiene para vendarte los ojos y te lleva de la mano, hasta llegar a su destino…

_Logan: muy bien te quitare la venda…_

Te quita la venda para ver uno de los jardines de palm Woods, pero este estaba llenos de luces, flores, listones [muuy lindo]

_TN: wow es hermoso_

_Logan: te gusto?_

_TN: si =) que detalle _

Logan te toma de la mano para llevarte a una mesa llena de petalos de rosas y velas [muy romantico ]

_TN: logan, enserio hiciste todo esto tu solo?_

_Logan: si :)_

_TN: encerio? Mentiroso ¬¬_

_Logan: bueno, james me ayudo un poquito u.u_

_TN: jajaja es muy lindo de tu parte_

_Logan: me alegro que te guste ^^_

La cita llevo su curso, cenaron, platicaron, rieron y todo eso

=Afuera de tu apartamento=

_Logan: bueno llegamos_

_TN: gracias por todo logan, la pase bien ^^_

_Logan: me alegra que te gustara…_

_TN: y tambien agradecele a james XD_

_Logan: [apenado] si lo hare XD_

Tu y logan se dan un abrazo de despedida y cuando se iban a soltar, ambos se quedaron mirando y empezaron a acortar distancia hasta darse un beso [:S]

Después del beso…

_TN: [rojísima] bueno, te veo mañana_

_Logan: [nervioso] bueno si, adios_

_[entra logan a su departamento]_

_James. Como te fue?_

_Logan: no dare detalles :)_

_=Tu y lenni =_

_Lenni: weee como te fue?_

_TN: bueno…_

_=te llega un mensaje=_

_TN: espera_

" _**necesito verte en el lobby, ven por favor"**_

_Lenni: que pasa?_

_TN: ya vuelvo si?_

_Lenni: que? No? Jum! ¬¬_

_En el lobby=_

_TN: hola?_

_Xxxxx: hola [TN]_

Quien sera?

Que querra?

Eso lo veran en el proximo capitulo

Besitos

Xoxoxoxo

Mousz


	13. Chapter 13

"**nueva vida"**

**Cap13: continúan las citas y … descubiertos?**

_Xxxxx: hola [TN]_

_TN: hola kendall me llego tu mensaje, que paso?_

_Kendall: es que , queria verte ^^_

_TN: =S, como para que?_

_Kendall: nose, hablar, cantar, o … invitarte a salir mañana…_

_TN: o.O, repite lo ultimo…_

_Kendall: que si quieres salir conmigo mañana? =)_

_TN: wtf! Mañana?_

_Kendall: si x la tarde? [di que si]_

_TN: si claro =)_

_Kendall: genial, te vere en la tarde! [beso en la mejilla y huye]_

_TN: que raro, pero lindo =$_

_= tu y lenni=_

_Lenni:ya cuentame!_

_TN: [pensativa]_

_Lenni: anda dime!_

_TN: ash, si claro chismosa! xD_

Le cuentas todo con lujo de detalle, hasta antes del beso

_Lenni: ay que lindo =) y…_

_TN: y?_

_Lenni: se besaron..?_

_TN: [te muerdes el labio]_

_Lenni: si se besaron!_

_TN: calla, si =)_

_Lenni: y como estuvo_

_TN: metiche ¬¬… estuvo… bien…_

_Lenni: tu y logan!_

_TN: calla, era cita de amigos…_

_Lenni: uy si "amigos"_

_TN: callate…_

_Lenni: y a quien viste en el lobby?_

_TN: a kendall_

_Lenni: oh! Y que queria?_

_TN: nose… invitarme a Salir mañana por la tarde…._

_Lenni: wow!_

_TN: =S_

_Lenni: por cierto mañana estaremos libres =)_

_TN: enserio?_

_Lenni: si, asi tendremos mas tiempo para arreglarte para kendall! Uyuyuyuy_

_TN: bueno ya me voy a dormir_

_Lenni: igual yo _

_=con los chicos=_

_Kendall:[entrando] [TN] saldra conmigo!_

_Carlos: que bien!_

_James. Bueno suerte!_

_Logan: si mucha suerte kendall: por que yo voy ganando_

_Kendall: tu? Jajaja_

_Logan: si por que yo y [TN] nos besamos asi que.. suerte…_

_Los3 o.O_

_James: tranquilo kendall_

_Carlos: todo saldra bien_

_Kendall: eso espero…_

Al dia siguiente ya por la tarde [5:30 o 6]

_Lenni: ya estas lista?_

_TN: casi…_

_[sales]_

_TN: como me veo?_

Tenias puesto unos leggins negros y encima un bluson de maga corta en color verde militar, tu cabello liso, maquillaje oscuro no mucho y unas botines negro y una chaqueta corta en color verde militar y una bolsa pequeña negra

_Lenni: te ves super!_

_TN: gracias ^^_

_[tocan]_

_Las2: es kendall!_

_[abre lenni]_

_Lenni: hola k-perro!_

_Kendall: hola lens-lens_

_TN: [sales] hola kendall_

_Kendall: te ves muuuy Linda, nos vamos?_

_TN: si bye lenni_

Tu y kendall se van de palm Woods

_TN: y a donde vamos…_

_Kendall: es sorpresa =)_

En palm Woods

Lenni estaba leyendo una revista de moda

_Camile: hola lenni_

_Lenni: que hay cam?_

_Camile: y [TN]_

_Lenni: en una cita con kendall ^^_

_Camile: o.O que?_

_Lenni: si deja te cuento…_

_=tu y kendall=_

Llegan a la pista…

_Kendall: sorpresa!_

_TN: estamos en la pista?_

_Kendall si!, espera no te gusto! D:_

_TN: si, ame la pista! ^^_

_Kendall: fiu, pense que no te habia gustado… entremos…_

Tu y kendall entraron a la pista, todo estaba adornado con luces, flores, y en medio de la pista habia una mesa para dos con velas

_Kendall: permiteme [ te ayuda a sentarte]_

_TN: gracias ^^_

_Kendall: si te gusto la sopresa?_

_TN: me encanto =)_

[comenzaron a comer y a platicar y descubriste que tienes muchas cosas en comun con kendall]

_TN: kendall gracias por todo_

_Kendall: de nada =) me gusta verte feliz, quieres patinar?_

_TN: claro_

Todo iba perfecto hasta que casi te caes pero kendall te alcanza a atrapar se miran y … bum! Se besan *.*

_TN: [ apenada] kendall yo… lo siento_

_Kendall: no, no te preocupes_

[ tu y kendall se iban a volver a besar, pero…]

_Kendall: [se quita] que haces aquí?"_

_TN: [confundida] que, que pasa?_

_En eso descubren a logan!_

_TN:logan?_

_Kendall: lo sabia, querias sabotearme!_

_TN: sabotearte!_

_Logan: claro no la puedes besar dos veces es en contra de las reglas!_

_TN: reglas?, que reglas! ¬¬_

_Kendall: es que yo…_

_TN: [enojada] estabas jugando conmigo? ¬¬_

_Kendall: que? No!_

_TN: entonces? Logan tu igual! ¬¬_

_Logan: [TN] nosotros…_

_TN: [mas enojada] jugaban conmigo!_

_K y L: no!_

_TN: me largo…_

_Kendall: no [TN] regresa!_

_TN: dejenme sola…_

_Logan: bravo, lo arruinaste!_

_Kendall: yo? Tu que hacias aquí!_

_= tu y lenni=_

_Lenni: como te fue? =)_

_TN: no quiero hablar!_

_Lenni: por que? Que paso?_

_TN: eso quiero saber!_

_= con los chicos=_

_Llegan logan y kendall peleando_

_James: kendall como estuvo tu cita?_

_Kendall: genial hasta que logan aparecio y lo arruino!_

_Carlos: logan tu?_

_Logan: no podia besarla 2 veces!_

_J y C: 2 veces!_

_James: y luego que paso?_

_Kendall: pues [TN] lo vio y se enojo y se fue!_

_Carlos: que mal u.u_

_=tocan=_

_James: voy yo_

_[abre]_

_James: hola [TN] ^^ pasa_

_TN: hola james =) estan kendall y logan?_

_James: si_

_TN: hola carlos puedo hablar con ellos… a solas?_

_Carlos: si vamos james_

_[se van]_

_Kendall: [feliz] hola…_

_TN: ahorrate el hola ¬¬_

_Logan: pasa algo?_

_TN: no se hagan! ¬¬, quiero saber que paso!_

_Logan: sobre que?_

_TN: las citas, los besos… todo!_

_Kendall: [TN] mira… sientate…_

Ellos te cuentan todo el plan de james, menos que tu les gustas…

_Kendall: eso fue todo_

_TN: asi que… solo soy un juego para ustedes_

_Logan: no claro que no!_

_Kendall: nunca jugaria contigo, lo juro_

_TN: saben que? No quiero saber de ustedes, solo hablaremos en el estudio y para cosas de musica solo eso ¬¬_

_Kendall: [tn] lo siento en verdad!_

_Logan: igual yo _

_TN: no me importa si lo sienten! ¬¬_

_[te vas llorando]_

_Llegas con lenni_

_Lenni: amiga que paso?_

_TN: paso que_

Le cuentas todo…

_Lenni: [TN] ellos son chicos buenos, jamas jugarian con tigo u.u_

_TN: pues lo hicieron T_T_

_Lenni_ y que haras…._

_TN: yo…_

Que haras?

Los perdonaras!

Sabras la verdad?

Hasta el proximo cap!

Bueno hasta aquí llegamos, mañana 2 nuevos capitulos

Los quiero

Xoxoxoxox

mousz


	14. Chapter 14

"**nueva vida"**

**Cap14: un perdón y ¿una declaración?**

_TN: yo…no se :c_

_Lenni: primero deberias calmarte_

_TN: es que… soy tan tonta!_

_Lenni: no, no lo eres [te abraza]_

_TN: lo soy ellos, solo querian jugar conmigo! T_T_

_=con los chicos=_

_Kendall: todo fue tu culpa logan!_

_Logan: mia? Tu le dijiste!_

_[kendall empuja a logan y el se la regresa se iban a golpear pero ]_

_James: ey no se vayana pelear!_

_Carlos: es lo que faltaba! D:_

_Logan: es que todo fue culpa de kendall [muy enojado]_

_Kendall: mia? Tu estropeaste nuestra cita!, ira a hablar con [TN]_

_James. [lo detiene] no kendall_

_Kendall: por que no?_

_James: por que ella se enojara mas, deja pasar tiempo, luego habla con ella…_

=pasan muchos dias y no les haces caso, los ignoras, solo hablan por cosas del estudio=

_Kendall: [TN] por favor perdoname!_

_TN: [ignorando] james dile a este tarado que me deje en paz!_

_James: kendall…_

_Kendall: [tirste] u.u ok te dejo en paz_

= ya habia pasado un mes=

R.R

_Logan: no creo que haya pasado un mes…_

_James: lo se no puedo creer que los ignore…_

_Kendall: tengo que hablar con ella…!_

_Carlos: ya lo haz hecho y nada…_

_Gustavo: perro! El jueves, se presentara su nuevo disco _

_JyC: yeih!_

_Gustavo: ahora, estan libres…_

_=en el lobby de palm Woods=_

_Lenni: oye [TN] iremos al boliche, vienes?_

_TN: quienes iran?_

_Lenni: camile, james, carlos y …_

_TN: logan y kendall?_

_Lenni: si pero…_

_TN: entonces no ire_

_Lenni: vamos wee, ya paso un mes… ya perdonalos…_

_TN: no lo hare jumm_

_Lenni: de acuerdo, pero si no los escuchas, ellos dejaran de insistir y sera tarde…_

_TN: ya ve con ellos_

Se fue lenni y comenzaste a leer una revista de moda y llego logan…

_Logan: [con flores] hola_

_TN: vete logan_

_Logan: no hasta aclarar todo…_

_TN: [leyendo] pierdes tu tiempo_

_Logan: pues… no me importa_

_TN: ami menos…_

_Logan: [TN] encerio lo siento, nunca quize ofenderte…._

_TN: encerio?_

_Logan: si, es que tu…_

_TN: yo que?_

_Logan: tu… me gustas ok ya lo dije, me gustas!_

_TN: que? Es otra broma? ¬¬_

_Logan: no , me gustas!_

_TN: y la competencia?, como por que?_

_Logan:_ es que a kendall…. Tambien le gustas!_

_=Tu=_

_Yo gustarle a logan? Y a…. KENDALL!_

_TN: enserio?_

_Logan: si, e hicimos todo eso para saber quien te gustaba…_

_TN: mmm… ok_

_Logan: y me perdonas?_

_TN: si, tienes suerte ^^_

_Logan: y bueno…_

_TN: bueno…_

_Logan: quien te gusta?_

_TN: ya, vete…_

[ ya mas tarde en tu cuarto] [9, 9:30 pm]

Tu estabas en tu cuarto en tu lap, hablando con tu amiga diana y se escuchaban unos ruidos en el balcon, pero no te asomabas hasta que se escucho uno mas fuerte

_Xxxxx: auch!_

_TN: [te asomas] kendall!_

_Kendall: hey!_

_TN: que ra… te ayudo_

_[Ayudas a kendall a subir y entrar a tu cuarto]_

_TN: se puede saber… que hacias ahí?_

_Kendall: hablarte y como no me hacías caso me dije "hey kendall hagamos esto"_

_TN: casi matarte?_

_Kendall: si =)_

_TN: y bueno…[cruzando tus brazos] que quieres?_

_Kendall: disculparme… no queria lastimarte_

_TN: de acuerdo_

_Kendall: de acuerdo?, me perdonas asi nada mas?_

_TN: no querias eso?_

_Kendall: si, pero no quieres una explicación?_

_TN: no, lo que hiciste basto ^^ y kendall_

_Kendall: mande_

_TN: no vuelvas a hacer eso… sino yo misma te tirare del balcon ok?_

_Kendall: si ^^_

_TN: y kendall…_

_Kendall: aja?_

_TN: yo, yo te gusto?_

_Kendall: [se acerca a ti] yo…_

_[entra lenni a tu cuarto]_

_Lenni: oye me prestas tu… oh, interrupo algo?, espera por donde entro D:_

_Tu y K: :$_

_Kendall: bueno… me voy [huye]_

_Lenni: que pasa aqui? 1313 _

_TN: nada_

_Lenni: nada?_

_[_tu le cuentas lo que te dijo logan en el lobby y lo que paso con kendall]

_Lenni: lo sabia!_

_TN: :$_

_Lenni: y que haras?_

_TN: no se_

_Lenni: tendras que escoger…_

_TN: supongo…_

_Lenni: o tener dos novios!_

_TN: lenni!_

_Lenni: que… ambos son lindos :3 _

_=con los chicos=_

_James: donde estabas?_

_Kendall: [feliz] con [TN]_

_Carlos: ya te perdono?_

_Kendall: si ^^_

_James: ya le dijiste que la quieres?_

_Kendall: no…_

[logan escuchaba todo desde su cuarto]

_Logan: necesito saber si a [TN] le gusta alguno de nosotros…_

_=ring=_

_TN: hola?_

_Logan: podemos vernos?_

_TN: ahora? Es muy tarde_

_Logan: no, mañana tomamos un café…_

_TN: de acuerdo pero tu pagas ajajaja_

_Logan: claro ^^_

_TN: ok_

_[cuelgan]_

_Logan: ahora… sabre la verdad_

_=al dia siguente=_

Te despertaste, te bañaste y te cambiaste rapido ya que habias quedado de verte con logan a las 9, te pusiste unos pantalones rojos con cuadros una blusa blanca con estampado y una chaqueta negra, converse negros tu cabello en una coleta y poco maquillaje

_TN: lens_

_Lenni: [dormida]_

_TN: -.-¡_

Le dejaste una nota a lenni, avisandole que la verias mas tarde en el estudio

Bajaste a lobby y viste a logan y se fueron rubo al café…

=en el café=

_Mesero: que desean tomar?_

_Logan: un mocachino y tu?_

_TN: un capuchino _

_Mesero: bien ya regreso con sus cafes_

_Logan: gracias por aceptar venir_

_TN: de nada_

_[traen los cafes]_

_Logan: y…._

_TN: y…_

_Logan: yo queria saber…._

_TN: que cosa? [tomas del café]_

_Logan: te gusta kendall?_

_TN: [escupes el café] [eso fue real, me paso con mi mejor amigo xD]_

_Logan: estas bien?_

_TN: si ajaja_

_Logan: bien ya dime… te gusa kendall?_

_TN: yo… [te muerdes el labio]_

Chan, chan, chan…

Que pasara?

Que le diras a logan?

Sera kendall? o logan?

Como reaccionara?

Todo esto en el proximo capitulo….

Bueno saludos y besitos

Xoxoxo

Mousz =3


	15. Chapter 15

"**nueva vida"**

**Cap15: la verdad sale a la luz**

_Logan: vamos [TN] dime…_

_TN: logan no puedo…._

_Logan: si puedes dime…_

_TN: es que..._

_Logan: anda dime! :)_

_TN: ok…[suspiras] si, me gusta kendall, desde el primer dia que lo vi…[comienzan a salir una lagrimas] logan yo te quiero, pero no puedo verte como algo mas…lo siento…_

_Logan: [te toma las manos] [suspira] mira [TN] a mi no me importa con quien estes, si tu eres feliz, yo tambien lo sere, te quiero demasiado como para presionarte… asi que no te pongas triste ni me pidas perdon… te quiero…_

_TN: [con lagrimas en los ojos] enserio loggie?_

_Logan: claro que si :D aparte, seremos mejores amigos?_

_TN: si eso quieres? :s_

_Logan: si eso quiero! :D_

_TN: bueno, eso seremos ^^_

_[tu y logan se abrazan]_

=palm Woods=

=con BTR=

_Carlos: no quiero ir al estudio! [puchero]_

_James: tenemos que, mañana sera un GRAN dia!_

_Carlos: pero no quiero!_

_Kendall: oigan y logan?_

_James: no se, no lo he visto_

_Carlos: ni yo.._

_Kendall: ire a buscarlo en el lobby…_

_=en el pasillo=_

_Kendall: hey lenni!_

_Lenni: hola kendall :)_

_Kendall: has visto a logan?_

_Lenni: no, pero [TN] me dejo una nota que decia que saldria y nos veriamos en el estudio…_

_Kendall: crees que este con logan?_

_Lenni: nose, talvez y si…_

**Mas tarde en el estudio…**

_Gustavo: donde rayos estan [TN] y logan!_

_Kendall: [muy celoso] no lo se!_

_Lenni: tranquilos, ya llegaran… :S_

_=afuera del estudio=_

_TN: logan, enserio muchas gracias por entender :)_

_Logan: ya tranquila, mientras estemos bien, por que lo estamos verdad?_

_TN: no :(_

_Logan: no?_

_TN: claro que si… tonto xD_

_Logan: ¬¬! [te empuja]_

Tu y logan van llegando y cuando Gustavo los ves, toma a logan del cuello de la camisa

_Gustavo: se puede saber, donde estaban!_

_Logan: es que fuimos a desayunar jeje_

_TN: fue mi culpa Gustavo, lo siento [cara de perrito]_

_Gustavo: esta bien… vayamos a ensayar_

_=tu, Lenni, james, Carlos y Gustavo se adelantaron=_

_Kendall: podemos hablar?_

_Logan: si ^^ de que?_

_Kendall: a donde fueron?_

_Logan: invite a [TN] a desayunar…_

_Kendall: quieres ganartela verdad? ¬¬_

_Logan: noo…_

_Kendall: admitelo!_

_Logan: por mas que quisiera…no :c_

_Kendall: ¿?_

_Logan: te gusta mucho…cierto?_

_Kendall: pues si, nadie me habia gustado asi, ni jo_

_Logan: pues bien, por que ya no la vere como "posible novia"_

_Kendall: o.O por que?_

_Logan: por que ella…_

_[llegas tu]_

_TN: chicos, Gustavo los quiere ver… ahora :)_

_Logan: luego lo hablamos_

_Kendall: ok :S_

= el ensayo llevo su curso después del ensayo se fueron a palm Woods=

= btr=

Estaba james peinandose, carlos comiendo y kendall viendo la tele y empezo un programa de espectáculos:

_Conductor: ahora veamos a logan, integrante de BTR con una chica misteriosa…_

_Los3: que!_

_Conductor: si, aquí tenemos a logan y a su "chica" en un café en la mañana, se puede observar su actitud cariñosa, ya que el siempre le tomo la mano y hasta se abrazaron.._

Pasan las fotos donde estan tomados de la mano y donde se abrazan

_Conductor: felicidades a esta nueva pareja…_

Kendall al ver esto, sale muy enojado del apartamento y cuando llega al lobby, los ve a ti y a logan platicando y riendo…

_Kendall: con que ya no es tu "posible novia"?_

_Logan: kendall tranquilo ^^_

_Kendall: no se hagan! ¬¬_

_Logan: solo somos amigos?_

_TN: si kendall ^^_

_Kendall: admitan que son novios!_

_TN: [indignada] disculpa?_

_Kendall: si , ya acepten que son novios! Mentirosos!_

_TN: por que te comportas asi? Por que arruinas todo?_

_=tu te vas muy enojada=_

_Logan: por que dices eso?_

_Kendall: los vi en la tele , abrazados y de la mano… ¬¬_

_Logan: kendall, [TN] y yo solo somos amigos lo juro! Por que ella…_

_Kendall: ella que?_

_Logan: ella te quiere ati!_

_Kendall: que?_

_Logan: lo que escuchaste ella te quiere!_

_=tu y lenni=_

_TN [asotas la puerta] arg! ¬¬_

_Lenni: que paso? D:_

_TN: kendall, eso paso…_

_Lenni: ahora que hizo?_

_TN: hacerme enojar, no se por que me gusta tanto…_

_Lenni: si, espera que? Kendall te gusta!_

_TN: si u.u pero se porta tan grosero ¬¬ u.u_

_Lenni: y logan?_

_TN: es lo contrario, pero solo lo quiero como amigo_

_Lenni: ya veo, se puso asi por lo de hoy verdad?_

_TN: si_

_Lenni: entiendo, es obvio_

_TN: si, pero si asi es cuando no somos nada, imaginate si llegamos a ser novios_

_Lenni: :/ , bueno cambiando de tema Joel nos mando invitaciones para el baile de graducacion _

_TN: yeih!_

_=con BTR=_

_Kendall: soy un gran tonto!_

_Logan: tranquilo…_

_James: que paso?_

_Carlos: fue [TN] verdad?_

_Kendall: si, yo y mis tontos celos, arruinan todo u.u_

_Carlos: por que?_

_Logan: por lo de hoy en la mañana_

_James: tu y ella?_

_Logan: somos amigos_

_Carlos: si "amigos"!_

_Logan: si, ella quiere a kendall u.u_

_Kendall: y yo arruine todo D:_

_James: tengo un plan!_

_Los3: tu!_

_Carlos: cuentanos!_

_James: bien, mañana antes de que el concierto termine, tu le diras a [TN] que la quieres, le pides que sea tu novia, ella acepta y listo!_

_Kendall: crees que funcione_

_Logan: viniendo de james, tal vez funciones…_

_Kendall: ok, eso hare…_

Al dia siguiente estaban todos en RR, para la presentacion del nuevo disco, habia fans, prensa y gente muy importante…

Los chicos se veian como en la portada de elevate

Lenni: tenia puesto unos leggins rojos con notas musicales negras un bluson blanco con estampado unos tenis negros, y una coleta con maquillaje natural

Tu: tenias unos jeans entubados negros, blusa negra y un chaquetin rojo con estampado de frases negras unas botas rojas, tu cabello liso y maquillaje oscuro…

_Kendall: estoy muy nervioso_

_Logan: igual yo_

_Carlos: quiero vomitar D:_

_James: cálmense en especial tu kendall_

_[en eso ibas pasando tu]_

_Kendall: [TN] espera…_

_TN: mande?_

_Kendall: queria disculparme por lo de ayer :(_

_TN: prometes ya no ponerte asi?_

_Kendall: lo juro!_

_TN: ok :) [lo abrazas]_

_Gustavo: bien chicos, salgan a dar todo!_

=salieron y cantaron todas las canciones de elevate, en MSBWU, lenni y logan bailaron juntos y al final quedaron muy cerca uno del otro [uuuy]=

_Gustavo: bueno gracias a todos por venir…_

_Kendall: espera!_

_Gustavo: que?"_

_Kendall: [toma el micrófono] puede [TN] venir aquí?_

_TN: [le susurras a james] que pasa?_

_James. Ya veras_

_Carlos: [te toma de la mano y te lleva con kendall] aquí esta!_

_Logan: vamos ya dile?_

_Kendall: hola :$_

_TN: hola _

_Los3: ya dile!_

_Lenni: que le dira?_

_Kendall: [suspira], yo estaba muy mal cuando jo me dejo y mas cuando me entere que me engaño, pero tu llegaste aquí y te conoci y Sali de esa depresion y comenze a sentir cosas que jamas habia sentido…_

_TN: no entiendo…_

_Kendall: … y se que últimamente solo la estoy regando, poniendome celoso de cualquier cosa, pero no es mi intencion… por que yo…_

_TN: tu que kendall?_

_Kendall: yo te quiero!_

_Los3: si lo dijo! _

_Lenni: lo dijo!_

_TN: kendall…_

_Kendall: me gutsa y demasiado… quieres…ser mi novia?_

_TN: [sorprendida] yo…_

Que le responderas?

Aquí esta el cap, capitulo nuevo mañana se acerca el fin, pero todavía faltan mas caps

Xoxoxo

mousz


	16. Chapter 16

"**nueva vida"**

Hola!, siento no poder haber puesto nuevos capitulos, es que tuve unos problemillas pero ya todo esta bien, ya subire capitulos ya esta a punto de terminarse la historia bla,bla,bla disfruten el cap…

**Cap16: al fin juntos!, primera cita y comienza el caos?**

_TN: yo…._

_Publico: di que si!, di que si!_

_Kendall: [muy nervioso] entonces…_

_TN: yo…. Si!, si quiero!_

_Kendall: enserio?_

_TN: no en broma!, claro que si!_

[kendall tira el micrófono, te carga, te hace girar y luego se dan un muy tierno beso]

_Publico: awwww_

_Carlos y james: si [celebran]_

_Lenni: ya era hora…_

_Logan: lo se =)_

_Lenni y logan se abrazan_

_Lenni: =$_

_Logan: y bien…._

_Carlos y james: uuuuuuuy 3_

_Lenni y logan: ¬¬_

_Kendall: prometo, no fallarte!_

_TN: lose , te quiero_

_[se besan]_

Al dia siguiente…

Lenni estaba leyendo un periodico en la portada salia BTR, pero tambien hablaban de ustedes ya habia una foto donde se estaban besando…

=tocan=

_Lenni: pase…_

_Kendall: hola :) _

_Lenni: uuuyy si es kendall, [TN] tu novio esta aquí!_

_=ibas saliendo=_

_TN: hola! ^^_

_Kendall: solo un hola?, ni un "amor" o algo?_

_TN: bueno…hola mi amor _

_Kendall: [puchero] lo dices sin animo u.u_

_TN: kendall… sabes que no soy tan empalagosa…_

_Kendall: si lo se y asi te quiero [te abraza]_

_Lenni: aww *.*_

_Tu y kendall: =$_

_TN: bueno, y a que se debe tu visita?_

_Kendall: bueno, aparte de venir a ver a mi hermosa novia, vengo a invitarte a nuestra primera cita oficial…_

_Lenni: aww es tan lindo!_

_Tu y kendall voltean averla…_

_Lenni: el perrito…_

_Kendall: entonces que dices…_

_TN: pues que si…_

_Kendall: bueno te veo mas tarde… [se va]_

_Lenni: aww amiga, nunca te habia visto asi…_

_TN: pues por que nunca me habia enamorado…_

_Lenni: wiuck te escuchaste muy cursi.._

_TN: lose jajaja_

**=Chicago=**

En un parque estaba un chico viendo la portada de un periodico que decia…

"BTR nos sorprende y no solo por su musica, sino por que uno de sus integrantes, encontro el amor…"

_Xxxxx: no dejare que seas feliz con el…_

Mientras una chica, veia la misma portada…

_Xxxxx: esa tarada… no serea feliz…_

=con ustedes?

_Lenni: y que te pondras? _

_TN: nose, buscare algo_

_[tocan]_

_Lenni: kendall? No te habias ido?_

_Kendall: lose, olvide darle esto a TN se lo das? [le da un sobre]_

_TN: quien era…_

_Lenni: el olvidadiso de tu novio, ten_

_[Abres el sobre]_

"_esta noche sera especial, asi que viste especial_

_Te quiero kendall"_

_Lenni: uy sera especial ^^_

_TN: y no se que ponerme! D:_

_Lenni: vamos de compras!_

_=tu y lenni se van al centro comercial, van de tienda en tienda y nada!=_

_Lenni: esto es lindo…_

_TN: yo no uso rosa…_

_Lenni: no es para ti, es para mi ^^_

_TN: ¬¬ uy si "yo te voy a ayudar amiga"_

_Lenni: calla, dejame pagarlo_

_TN: mmmm…. Esta bien_

_Salen de la tienda_

_TN: no encontre nada!_

_Lenni: ya veras… comamos algo si?_

_TN: -.- ok_

_=iban al area de comida pero viste en una tienda…=_

_TN: mira!_

_Lenni: que?_

_TN: el vestido es hermoso_

_=corriste a la tienda lo miraste y lo tomaste=_

_TN: lo tengo! :)_

_lennI: bien… ahora comamos!_

_=en el aeropuerto de Chicago=_

_Voz: pasajeros del vuelo 41 con destino a los angeles, favor de abordar ahora…_

_=en eso un chico y una chica chocan=_

_Chico: lo siento_

_Chica: fijate! Ash!_

_Chico: arce!_

_Arce: dani, mi amor? Vas a los angeles? A que?_

_Dani: lo mismo digo?_

_Arce: yo… ire a ver ami tia!_

_Dani: mmm… pues yo voy de visita_

_Arce: vas a buscar a [TN]!_

_Dani: y tu no?_

_=llegan a L.A=_

_Arce: y tan siquiera sabes donde vive?_

_Dani: Joel me dijo que el hotel palm Woods o algo asi?_

_=palm Woods=_

_TN: bueno, me voy a arreglar…_

_Lenni: igual yo!_

_TN: tu? Saldras?_

_Lenni: si ire con camile al cine :S_

_TN: ok :)_

_=mas tarde=_

_TN: como me veo…?_

[tenias puesto un vestido en color morado, que te llegaba arriba de la rodilla, en escote de corazon, con tirantes tenia poco vuelo, el cabello lo tenias con pocas ondas, maquillaje algo oscuro no mucho, accesorios en color morado una cartera plateada y zapatos de tacón plateados]

_Lenni: hermosa bff!_

_TN: tu igual…_

_[tocan]_

_Lenni: [abre]_

_Xxxx: hola esta la señorita [tu apellido]?_

_Lenni: [TN] te buscan?_

_TN: hola ^^_

_Chofer: hola, el joven kendall me contrato para llevarla_

_TN: ok , bye lenni_

_Lenni: bye suerte!_

_=bajas y afuera del hotel estaba una limosina, el chofer te abre la puerta y van camino a tu cita=_

_Chofer: su novio nos vera alla :)_

_TN: gracias_

_Llegan y al bajar te das cuenta de que estas afuera de un teatro…_

_Chofer: tome [te da un sobre]_

_TN: [lo abres]_

"_si llegaste hasta este punto, sigue las flechas y veras xoxox kendall^_

_TN: ¿?_

_=empiezas a seguir las flechas que conducen a unas escaleras, las subes y te topas con una puerta con un letrero….=_

"_si eres mi [tu apodo] empuja la puerta"_

_=tu empujas la puerta solo para salir a la azotea del teatro, lleno de luces, flores, lamparas, etc y a kendall muy elegante con un traje y un ramo [de tus flores favoritas=_

_TN: [sorprendida] kendall! _

_Kendall: hola mi [tu apodo]_

_TN: esto es… hermoso ^^_

_Kendall: no tu estas hermosa :)_

_TN: gracias [lo abrazas]_

_Kendall: se que tu no eres muy fan de "las cosas cursis" pero…_

_TN: pero me encanta! _

_Kendall: ven [te toma de la mano]_

_= te lleva a una mesa para dos muy romantica, comen se rien, pasan un momento muy lindo=_

_TN: esto fue muy hermoso kendall, gracias :)_

_Kendall: y aun falta una cosa mas…._

_=se van a la limo y los lleva a la playa…=_

_=kendall y tu van tomados de la mano, caminado por la orilla del mar=_

_TN: esto es hermoso C:_

_Kendall: si, pero no mas que tu [te abraza]_

_TN: :$_

_Kendall: ven sientate…_

_= se sientan y el saca de su bolsillo del saco una rosa roja y te la da=_

_TN: mas flores?_

_Kendall: sip, mirala bien…._

_TN: [la miras] y esto? [encuentras una cadena con medio corazon que tenia grabada una "k"]_

_Kendall: pues para, unirla con esto [muestra la misma cadena solo que con [tu inicial grabada] [awww *-*]_

_TN: esto es muy lindo gracias! ^^_

_[kendall te iba a besar pero tu te quitas] [XD]_

_Kendall: que paso?_

_TN: mira son lenni y… logan? _

_Kendall: que? Donde?_

_TN: ahí!_

_Kendall: no los veo D:_

_TN: [ volteas su cara] ya los ves?_

_Kendall: oh si, espera… estan saliendo? O.O_

_TN: no que yo sepa, lenni me lo habria contado…_

_Kendall: igual logan, volvemos a casa?_

_TN: si ^^_

_= ya en palm Woods=_

_TN: fue una muy hermosa noche :)_

_Kendall: te mereces todo eso y mas :)_

_[se besan]_

_=kendall iba hacia el elevador y ve que tu no vas=_

_Kendall: no subes?_

_TN: no, estare un rato aquí :)_

_Kendall: bueno c: [te besa] nos vemos mañana!_

_TN: si c:_

_Kendall: te quiero _

_TN: no mas que yo _

= kendall sube en el elevador y tu te sientas en un sillon del lobby, obvio querias esperar haber si veias a lenni=

_Xxxxx: hola…_

_TN: [volteas] que haces tu aquí?_

_Xxxxx: vine por ti…._

Bueno hasta aquí llega el capitulo :)

Ya quedan **3 capitulos** para el fin de la historia!

Espero R & R :)

Amor para todos!

Xoxoxoxoxo

Mousz


End file.
